


Hold it In

by SubwayWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Military Ranks, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: McCree is in trouble, and his punishment is medieval.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OW Kinkweek Day 7 - Shibari/Bondage.
> 
> idk if this counts as bondage? but its.. something lol. i hope you niche freaks get a kick out of it! shout out to deathtouch who probably inspired this in some way, idk how but i bet she did.
> 
> direct all questions about me deleting my old fics to [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/subwaywolf), and please leave ur username once you do this so i can block you (jk lol)

Jesse can feel his stomach twist in fear. He is in trouble, and he knows it.

The discomfort is probably from the vulnerability, too. He’s naked, sitting on Commander Reyes’ bed in his master bedroom. It’s still early in the morning, and training hasn’t started yet. 

Through the open bathroom door, Ana Amari can be seen getting ready, brushing through her hair and looking into a mirror. She is fully clothed, minus tactical gear, and so is Gabriel, who is standing near the closet, fetching something out of it.

This is a position Jesse has been in before, but it never fails to make him want to throw up with anxiety. And he hates being anxious.

“You’ve been misbehaving, McCree,” Gabriel announces, his back still turned. “In my line of command, I only accept submission and obedience. And you haven’t been falling into line.”

Jesse runs through a million reasons in his head, but he can’t think of any. He hasn’t done anything to betray Overwatch or even Blackwatch, and he has been doing his job fairly well since he had been brought on the team, or at least he thinks so. But he doesn’t ask. He figures Reyes will tell him.

When Gabriel turns around, something shiny and metal is in his hand, but Jesse can’t make out what it is. “You’ve been fucking other members, haven’t you? Morrison comes into my bed at night and his hole is fucked open, someone else’s come still inside. Shimada is tired while on patrol, distracted because you’re wearing him out. I know it’s true.”

It is true. Jesse flushes, and the pink blush spreads across his cheeks and chest. He didn’t think Reyes would find out. And with how loose and casual everyone is here at Overwatch, Jesse didn’t even think this would upset him.

“You must ask permission, Jesse. I thought I made that clear. But instead, you go and stake your claim in them, putting your subordinate seed into territory superiors such as myself have already staked claim on. That is unacceptable. I hope you can understand that punishment is necessary.” Finally, Reyes gets close enough to show Jesse what is in his hand. 

It’s a chastity cage. The device is stainless steel, rings of metal thick enough to hold an average-sized flaccid cock, its length a little over two and a half inches long. There’s a metal holster for his balls, too, and a ring to fasten it in place at the base of his dick.

It looks medieval. Like some torture device. Jesse instinctively covers up his exposed, flaccid cock with his hands. He does _not_ want that thing on him.

Gabriel says, “If this is what it takes to control your desires, then so be it. Lay back and let me lock you up.”

Jesse can’t move. He wonders if Reyes is joking, or if this is a test. But there’s no hint of a smile on the Commander’s face.

Ana speaks from inside the bathroom. “Do you need me to hold him down, Gabriel?”

“No,” Gabe says, examining the latches on the cage, “But I might need you to put it on him. It’s been forever since we’ve had to use this damn thing. I don’t remember how to work it.”

Ana approaches, and the sound of her boots tapping closer fills Jesse’s heart with dread. She takes the cage from Gabriel’ hands. It looks heavy. She unlatches it, splits it down the middle. Then she looks at Jesse, not a hint of humor in her eyes. “Move your hands.”

It takes a lot of willpower, but Jesse moves. Somehow it’s easier to obey her commands than Reyes’. 

Jesse feels so vulnerable. They can see every inch of his skin, every patch of hair, the rolls of soft fat on his tummy as he bends over. And they can see his soft cock, resting atop his sack, almost as scared as he is. He puts his hands on the bed and grips fistfuls of the covers.

Captain Amari kneels in front of him. She takes his balls first and places them inside the metal cage. The steel is cold against his sensitive skin. Then she lies his cock on the rings of metal, laying it gently so the skin doesn’t pinch. When she fastens the top, it’s heavy, but not unbearable.

Then she starts to fasten the rings. One goes on the base of his cock, lost in a tangle of wiry brown pubes. The other rests above his balls, tight around the top skin of his sack. The rings stiffen the blood flow and effectively immobilize him with fear.

Jesse’s head spins. What if he gets hard? This cage can only hold a flaccid penis, barely big enough to hold Jesse’s above-average sized dick. If he got hard, his whole cock would burst at the metal seams, unable to break free, and the cock ring would choke all the blood so that getting the erection to fade would be impossible.

As Ana uses a small key to lock the device, Jesse looks down and sees the heavy blood flow and already-too-big size of his cock make it squeeze out a little. The metal is cold and heavy. Jesse feels like crying.

Ana stands up and hands the key to Gabriel. Reyes holds it up for Jesse to see. “I’m going to keep this on my person until further notice,” he announces. “Come to me if you need to use the bathroom. I will unlock it for you, but I won’t allow you to piss without supervision.”

Jesse nods, even though he’s a little dizzy from fear. The key is comically small. He imagines it can get lost easily.

“You will keep this on until you learn your lesson,” Reyes explains. “Understand?”

Jesse nods weakly. Ana hands his folded clothes over to him so he can begin to get dressed, and Jesse uses them to cover up his caged cock. 

Distantly, he wonders if pounding Strike-Commander Morrison and giving a good dicking to Genji was worth this punishment. In protest, he thinks the answer is yes.


End file.
